May We Meet Again
by inuysha97
Summary: Reshiram takes N to Kanto in hopes he'll be safe from Ghetsis. N stays with Satoshi (Ash) hesitantly, and winds up playing matchmaker with Satoshi and Shigeru (Gary). Pallet-shipping Isshu-shipping
1. New Beginnings

_Authors note-_

_Konnichiwa everyone! This story here takes place literally, at the end of black and white 1. Since I haven't completed that game yet (I'm stuck at the Pokemon League), I have a different take on why N left. This story shows that perspective of why he left and what he did. This story also includes charcters from the anime. Hope you all enjoy._

**Chapter One- New Beginnings**

N's eyes slowly fluttered open. His body ached all over, and his head felt as if someone dropped a Crustle on top of it. N could feel Reshiram's feathers blowing around him. Her wings flapped slowly.

_Are you awake yet?_ Reshiram asked.

"Y-yeah." N responded, he sat up painfully, wincing when he saw the burns and bruises covering his arms, and the burnt out holes in his pants.

"What happened?" N wondered aloud.

_I don't know. But a wall in the castle exploded, and I saw you tumble out of it. I swooped down and caught you._ Reshiram explained. _Oh, and you're covered with burns and bruises._ She added helpfully.

"Thank you, but I know my current physical situation." N replied. He gazed around him, taking in the ocean's breeze and the clouds drifting above them. "Where are we?" He asked.

_Far from Unova; and Ghetsis to add._ Reshiram responded. N shook his head, and took the time to recognize Unova - or any land- was visible to him.

"No, we can't leave! I haven't said bye… to Toya…' He felt his eyes sting. _Probably from the salty breeze._ He assured himself as he wiped the forming tears away. He felt Reshiram heave a sigh below him.

_It's dangerous to go back N. Toya will be safer without you there._ Reshiram assured him. N leaned back into Reshiram's feathers and stared up blankly at the clouds.

"I could've said goodbye properly at least." N muttered.

Do you remember Satoshi? Reshiram asked. N nodded.

"That boy from Kanto? Yea, his Pokémon were close to him. Aside from Toya, I've never seen Pokémon that close to their trainer." N smiled, recalling the first time he met Satoshi and Pikachu. Reshiram flew across the ocean, and grabbed N's attention.

_N, look up ahead. _She said. N sat up and glanced over Reshiram's shoulder.

"Pallet Town…?" He asked. Reshiram nodded.

_ I'm sure Ghetsis won't follow you here_. Reshiram told him. N slumped down and buried his face in her feathers. N's eyes fluttered a little, and closed. He fell asleep tangled in a mass of feathers.

Reshiram landed in a field close to Pallet Town. She glanced around the area, looking for a decent place to hide N. She noticed a figure coming up towards her; a teenage boy with a Pikachu clinging to his shoulder. The boy gaped at Reshiram.

"Wow, what Pokémon are you?" He asked excitedly.

_My name's Reshiram if you must know._ Reshiram replied. The boy toppled over in surprise. _You can look at your Pokedex if you want. _Reshiram gestured to the Pokedex hanging from the boy's pocket.

"How can you talk?" The boy asked, bringing out the Pokedex eagerly. The screen showed Reshiram and gave its brief description.

_Reshiram, The white dragon Pokémon. Reshiram is a legendary dragon Pokémon. Its tail is like a blazing turbo, and can send flames out of it. _The Pokedex said. The boy grinned and shut the machine off.

"My name's Satoshi, nice to meet you Reshiram!" Ask greeted. Reshiram scanned him up to down.

_So you're Satoshi…_ She observed. Satoshi nodded. Reshiram knelt down, and let N slide off her back. Satoshi recognized the older teen right away.

"N?" He asked surprisingly. Reshiram nodded.

May I ask you look after him for me? I was looking for a safe place for him. Reshiram said. Satoshi looked back and forth between N and Reshiram, and nodded.

"You bet! I'll take good care of him!" Satoshi said. Reshiram seemed to smile. She expanded her wings, and flew up and away. Satoshi gaped at her until she was out of sight, and then he realized something.

"Oh no, how long do I look after him for? Will Reshiram come back? I don't know!" Satoshi told himself Reshiram would be back for N soon. He walked over to the sleeping green haired teen and tried dragging him across the field. Too heavy.

"Man, I'd thought he'd be a ton lighter since he's so skinny." Satoshi complained. He tried the princess lift, which surprising worked fine. Satoshi walked back to his house, trying to maintain balance along the way.

At the same moment as Satoshi took N inside his home to treat his burns, Shigeru was well on his way. He liked to pick on Satoshi, it was fun. And if Shigeru was persistent and obnoxious enough, Satoshi would challenge him to a battle. Sure, there're other ways to challenge one to a battle, but Shigeru was not as cheesy to stroll on up to Satoshi and ask _May I trouble you for a battle?_

Shigeru invited himself through the door of the home. He was positive Satoshi's mother wouldn't mind, she'd be used to this sort of thing after about twelve years. As he walked into the house, he noticed Satoshi hovering over the couch in front of the TV.

"Hey Satoshi kun, what's new? Nothing too interesting I bet?" Shigeru smirked. Satoshi lifted his head.

"Oh hey Shigeru! I'm pretty good today; I met the most awesome Pokémon!" Satoshi responded brightly. Shigeru snorted.

"I doubt it; no Pokémon's more awesome than my Pokémon!" He said. Shigeru strolled over to the couch, and saw a girly looking guy with tea green hair. This raised all sorts of questions.

"Uh, Satoshi kun, what's this guy doing here? Who is he?" Shigeru asked.

"This is N, he's an old friend from Unova." Satoshi explained a couple of times he met up with N, like at the amusement park in Nimbasa City. N had offered to ride the Ferris wheel with Satoshi while Dent and Iris rode together. Shigeru suddenly didn't like this N guy. N's eyes fluttered open. He sat up, wincing from his headache that hasn't yet gone away. Satoshi grinned.

"Great, you're awake!" He said. N looked over at him.

"How'd I get here?" He asked. Satoshi scratched his head and chuckled.

"Reshiram dropped you off here with me and flew off again." Satoshi summed up his encounter with Reshiram. N nodded, and glanced at Gary.

"Who might you be?" He asked.

"The name's Shigeru, don't you forget it." Shigeru replied stiffly. N snorted.

"I'm not one to forget names, even if I tried." He replied. N swung his legs off the couch and stood up painfully.

"I think I'll be on my way now." N said coolly, turning towards the door. Satoshi grabbed his arm.

"Wait N, you just got here! Why not stay a while?" Satoshi asked. N shook off Satoshi's hand and thought.

"I have better things to do, such as heading back to Unova." N said.

"Yea you go do that." Shigeru said. "I'm gonna head back to gramp's lab now. Smell ya later Satoshi!" He waved to Satoshi before turning to leave. He heard N snort from behind him.

"'Smell ya later'? What kind of phrase is that?" N wondered aloud. Shigeru ignored him and walked out of the house and back to Professor Oak's lab. After Shigeru slammed the door behind him, N turned to Satoshi.

"As I'm glad to see you again, I must return to Unova as swiftly as possible." He explained. Satoshi made a pout face and folded his arms across his chest.

"You're no fun N! What's so important that you have to leave right now?" Satoshi complained. Then he remembered Reshiram. "I know something you don't know!" Satoshi snickered playfully. N looked at him strangely.

"What do you mean?" N asked.

"Reshiram left you here, she told me to look after you!" Satoshi giggled. N snorted.

"I can look after myself, thank you." He said. Satoshi poked N's arm playfully. N looked down at the smiling teen strangely.

"What?" He asked, a little irritated.

"C'mon N, can't you stay to play a little? Maybe a Pokémon battle…"

"No." N huffed. Satoshi realized what he said and slapped his forehead.

"Aah, gomen nasai." He apologized. N shrugged it off.

"Fine, besides a battle, what do you want to do?" N asked. Satoshi's mood perked up.

"I'm going to introduce you to my friends, how about that?" Satoshi suggested.

"Not the smell yea later guy, Shigeru was it?" N asked worriedly.

"Nah, I have friends in the next towns over." Satoshi said. The two boys began their walk to the next town: Viridian City.

"Hey Satoshi," N said. Satoshi looked over at him. "You don't have to be so formal with me." He told Satoshi. Satoshi grinned.

"Awesome, I'll remember that!" Satoshi said happily. The boys continued their walk to Viridian City. N was hesitant to stay in Kanto with Satoshi, but if that's what Reshiram thought was best, he'd listen to her. He overheard Satoshi muttering to himself.

"I hope Takeshi doesn't think you're a girl…"

_Authors note-_

_Aha, I like this story. I actually came up with the whole N stays with Satoshi thing in a dream. I had a dream and Satoshi were good buddies in high school. So anyway, here are some terms and names for those who don't know Japanese. If you know Japanese, Grand!_

_Satoshi- Ash's Japanese name_

_Shigeru- Gary's Japanese name_

_Kun- A suffix used at the end of boy's names to express familiarity or endearment. It is also used by men among friends, or when addressing someone younger or of a lower station._

_Gomen nasai- A polite way of saying 'I'm sorry'._

_Takeshi- Brock's Japanese name._

_So I hope to see you all in chapter two! Read and review, let me know what you think. Let it be anything such as questions, comments, concerns, praise, stupid anon comments from the characters, etc._

_Oh yea, and the whole matchmaking thing for Satoshi and Shigeru should begin next chapter as well._


	2. Old Friends

_Author's note-_

_Ho hey, I'm back with chapter two of May We Meet Again! Sorry for the delay of posting this, I've been busy with Christmas stuff like everyone else. And I have lots of stories to write, I'm a little overwhelmed, cuz I write one story, another idea pops into my head, but I already have a long list of stories to get done! But yea, let me keep you no longer. Enjoy chapter two of May We Meet Again!_

**Chapter Two- Old Friends**

Satoshi couldn't grasp the reality of N's ability to speak with Pokémon. Sure, he could talk to them in his own language and they'd understand him, but he couldn't just say Pika Pika to Pikachu and expect Pikachu to know exactly what he said. It'd probably end up something like, _Hey babe, how's it hanging?_ when Satoshi spoke in electric mousinese.

N stopped to greet every Pokémon they met. Satoshi wanted to catch a couple, but N wagged his finger and said, _No Pokémon for you!_ All right, it was something like that. They made it to Viridian City. Satoshi took N to the Pokémon center, where his friends said they'd be today. Satoshi recognized the two gym leaders' immediately.

"Kasumi chan! Takeshi!" Satoshi called to them. The two turned and greeted Satoshi and N warmly. N tried not to be rude when Satoshi explained they were gym leaders. Takeshi looked at N- or his head was turned in his direction.

"Excuse me" Takeshi said. He knelt down onto one knee. "Would you please go out with me?" Takeshi asked brightly. Kasumi smacked the brunette upside the head.

"What's wrong with you?!" Kasumi asked him. Takeshi stood up slowly, and apologized.

"You're just so lovely though, miss!" He said. N glared at him.

"I'm not a girl." N grumbled. Satoshi laughed nervously.

"Anyway, Kasumi and Takeshi" Satoshi said. "This is N. He's one of my friends from Unova, we traveled together." N nodded.

"And you're friends with every gym leader aren't you?" He asked cynically. Satoshi nodded cheerfully.

"Well it's nice to meet you N!" Kasumi held her hand out to him. N stared blankly at her hand.

"Does N stand for something?" Takeshi asked. N shook his head violently.

"No! It's just N!" He said. Takeshi nodded, smiling. Takeshi made N feel very insecure. Satoshi declared they show N every corner of Kanto. There wasn't any opposition, so Kasumi and Takeshi went to pack supplies while Satoshi and N meet them outside Viridian. Naturally, it was because Takeshi started to drool when he stared at N too long, and Satoshi didn't know anything about shopping.

As Satoshi and N sat on a bench close to the exit leading to route two, a figure ran up to them.

"Shigeru, what are you doing here?" Satoshi asked Shigeru when he recognized him. Shigeru stopped to catch his breath.

"Satoshi kun, I want to travel with you." Shigeru panted. Satoshi stared blankly at Shigeru.

"Really? That'd be cool! The more the merrier right? I'll have to tell Kasumi and Takeshi though…"

"Tell them later!" Shigeru stood up straight. He gazed over to N. "Feh, so you're coming too?"

"Naturally." N responded. "Since I'm the reason we're traveling." Shigeru glared at him. "So how'd you know we were leaving?" N asked. Shigeru ignored him and sat down on a bench opposite to Satoshi and N. The trio sat in silence until Kasumi and Takeshi came along, carrying several packs of goods and whatnot. Kasumi glanced over to Shigeru.

"What's he doing here?" She asked. Shigeru met her glance.

"I'm coming along with you guys, what else?" He replied. Satoshi bounced up from the bench.

"It's ok if he comes right?" He asked Kasumi. Kasumi shrugged.

"Not that he'd listen if we told him no." She said. Shigeru snorted, agreeing. Takeshi didn't have anything of that matter to speak about, and neither did N. So the five trainers- sorry, four- set off on their journey across Kanto. First stop, Pewter City. Takeshi ranted to N about how awesome Pewter City was and how many rocks were there. N rolled his eyes, saying he didn't care about rocks, unless they were Geodude or Graveler or another rock Pokémon. Kasumi reminded the two that Viridian Forest was before Pewter City.

When N saw Viridian forest, he thought of Pinwheel forest back in Unova. It wasn't anything of special connection to N, but he couldn't help feel a little homesick. As the five entered the forest, Kasumi nudged N's shoulder.

"What?" N grunted. Kasumi leaned up to his ear and whispered,

"Notice how close Shigeru and Satoshi are walking?" She asked. N eyed the two boys, and noticed how close they were walking together. He shrugged.

"What's it matter?" He asked back. Kasumi rolled her eyes before responding.

"Only people in love would walk that close every time they're together." She remarked. N looked at her.

"You're walking close to me." He observed. Kasumi shook her head.

"Only 'because we're talking quietly." She said. "Those two aren't even making eye contact!"

"I'm not looking at you." N said, quickly turning away from her. He could feel her irritation.

"So you're saying the two like each other?" N asked. Kasumi nodded, not caring N wasn't looking. N smiled, thinking again about Unova. "What about it then? Why do you care?" N asked.

"As much as I think Shigeru's annoying and a jerk," Kasumi remarked. "I can tell they like each other and I want what's best for Satoshi." Her voice sounded a little disappointed as she said it. They both turned away from each other and continued as if they never talked.

Viridian forest wasn't that big, at least, to the Pokémon. Satoshi took a wrong turn and N had to ask a Caterpie how to get out. Kasumi didn't like the Caterpie, but she still followed from twenty yards away from the bug Pokémon. Satoshi scolded her for being rude to the Caterpie, and N agreed, saying Caterpie's feelings were hurt, which was true. Every bug Pokémon they encountered liked Kasumi very much.

The group at last made it out of Viridian forest- no thanks to Satoshi. N bid the Caterpie farewell, while Kasumi said good riddance. N would have to get back at her for that later. Takeshi was exceptionally pleased to be at Pewter City.

"Miss N, let me show you all the great things of my town, follow me!" Takeshi cheered to N, still not understanding N was male. The group exchanged looks of _that's Takeshi for you_, and chased after him. While walking through the old city, Satoshi spotted the gym. He grinned and shouted to Takeshi:

"Hey Takeshi, how 'bout a battle?" Takeshi turned and met Satoshi's fiery look. He thought, and nodded. The two charged to the gym, leaving everyone in the dust.

"Hey, wait for us you dorks!" Shigeru called as he raced after them. N and Kasumi shared a look and laughed softly.

"I have no interest watching a Pokémon battle." N declared. Kasumi shrugged.

"What are you going to do then?" She asked. N shrugged. Kasumi thought for a moment.

"How about we-"

"No." N interrupted. Kasumi shot him a glare.

"You haven't even heard what I was about to say!" She said. N looked at her lamely.

"I don't care." He said. He and Kasumi glared at each other for another minute before they heard the gym doors open. They looked over to see Satoshi looking triumphant and Takeshi close behind him. Shigeru walked with them, giving Satoshi that _what a dork_ look.

"I won guys, I beat him fast!" Satoshi declared.

"At least it wasn't a long battle." N said. Kasumi trotted over to Takeshi and whispered something into his ear, pointing out Shigeru. Takeshi nodded. N figured they were talking about Satoshi and Shigeru's forming relationship. Not that N cared, but as much as he hated being in Kanto and hanging out with Satoshi's lame gym leader friends, N felt the need to help his friend. He walked over to Kasumi and whispered into her ear,

"I'll help you out." Kasumi smiled softly.

_Author's note-_

_Sorry to end it there guys. Truly. But the pallet shipping begins next chapter I assure you! And there will be mentions of Poke shipping. And Takeshi's not about to let go of his dream girl: N. Is there a name for those two? Nah, I'd have it on my list of shippings if so. That's right, I made a big long list of every shipping pair there is, and it's still growing. Hope you awesome readers continue to support the story!_


	3. Feelings For the Future

_Author's note-_

_Alright, this is a warning. This is where the crazy love triangles start. I'll make a chart at the end. Until then, please enjoy chapter three of May We Meet Again. The beginning part is in Shigeru's third person POV, you'll know what I mean when you start to read. So let me keep you no longer!_

**Chapter Three- Feelings for the Future**

Shigeru had mixed feelings about Satoshi. He felt warm and at home around him, but he was a complete ditz. Sometimes Shigeru wanted to slap Satoshi for being a baka, but other times he wanted to hug him to death. Shigeru hated these changing feelings for the kid.

Being Satoshi's friend- Shigeru preferred rival- since childhood, it's not surprising some kind of feeling would arise. Shigeru watched those romantic movies and read the books where the childhood buddies fell head over heels for each other but never truly noticed and whatnot. Shigeru thought this was something like that. That guy, N, was suspicious. Shigeru hated the way Satoshi felt so at home with him. Saying they were friends. Shigeru knew every one of Satoshi's friends, but never him.

Shigeru needed to keep N and Satoshi from hitting it off before he found the perfect way to do it, which meant Shigeru had to be cool about it and not all mushy–mushy-oh- I- love- you –so- much like. Maybe if Shigeru didn't act so prideful around Satoshi every time they were together, or didn't make fun of him while traveling things would be easier now. His gramps said something like that. Something that seems so small from the past can come back to haunt you.

Next matter to check off Shigeru's need to think about list: Kasumi. Shigeru knew she had- and maybe still has- feelings for Satoshi. Maybe Shigeru should've traveled with him instead of by himself. Oh yea, that thing again. He could've prevented this whole Kasumi- in-love-with-Satoshi-and-the-only-thing-keeping-her-from-seducing-him-was-Takeshi ordeal. Then there was Takeshi, but Shigeru didn't need to worry about him much, since he was chasing after N so much thinking N was a girl. Baka. But anyhow, Shigeru wasn't about to let anyone have Satoshi. _Ever._

"Hey Shigeru, you're lagging behind!" Satoshi called out to him. Shigeru snapped back into reality and realized the group was about one hundred yards ahead of him.

"You jerks, wait up!" Shigeru shouted. He charged and skidded to a stop when he caught up. He spotted Kasumi eyeing him. When their looks met, they both quickly averted their eyes. Shigeru found his breath and slowed to Satoshi's tortoise speed.

"Where are we headed next?" N asked lamely. Takeshi was the first to answer.

"Why don't we stop at my house for the night?"

"NO!" Everyone chorused together. Takeshi looked disappointed.

"The next city's Cerulean City." Shigeru pointed out. Kasumi put on a hesitant look, but agreed to go. She trotted up to the front with Takeshi and N and started a conversation too silent for Shigeru to eavesdrop on. Satoshi stopped walking, Shigeru glanced over to him.

"Something wrong?" He asked. Satoshi had a distant look in his eyes, Shigeru followed his gaze to N. Shigeru looked back and forth between Satoshi and N, confused. Never the less, Satoshi was staring at N, which was unacceptable. Shigeru crept up behind N and slapped the back of his head.

"What was that?" N asked surprisingly. Shigeru eyed Satoshi, who began walking again like nothing happened. Shigeru met N's angry look.

"Feh, you deserved it." Shigeru said before going back to Satoshi's side. Kasumi and Takeshi held back little laughs and began walking again as well. All seemed back to normal once again, but Shigeru kept thinking about why Satoshi stared at N like that. He was interrupted by a poke in his shoulder.

"What?" Shigeru asked irritably.

"HI." Satoshi said. Shigeru looked over to the kid and saw him grinning at him.

"Don't poke me." Shigeru snapped. Satoshi nodded, still grinning. Shigeru didn't know what to think anymore. Kasumi looked over her shoulder to glance at them. Shigeru met her look and glared. That made her make some weird squeaking sound and face forward again.

The rest of the trip to Cerulean City went without any events. Soon, the group stood atop a hill overlooking the water city. Kasumi looked hesitant still, but didn't say anything. Satoshi began ranting about the gym and how cool it was with Kasumi's sisters and all. The group naturally tuned him out and climbed down the hill. Satoshi realized they were gone and began climbing down after them. As he stepped on a rock, it moved and made Satoshi lose his balance.

"Gah! Look out guys!" Satoshi called as he tumbled down. The group gazed up and scattered. Shigeru let lose a sigh and stepped aside. Satoshi tumbled right past him, grabbing Shigeru's ankle and dragging him along. The two slammed against the ground, tangled in each other's arms and legs.

"Satoshi kun!" Shigeru yelled angrily. Satoshi laughed, seeing Shigeru fume. N, Kasumi, and Takeshi slid down the rocky hill and met them at the bottom.

"Are you two OK?"" Takeshi asked. Satoshi nodded, and Shigeru whacked him upside the head.

" Ow." Satoshi rubbed his head while Shigeru untangled them and stood up. Kasumi looked back and forth between Satoshi and Shigeru worriedly. Takeshi marched forward and beckoned everyone to follow him.

"Onward!" He chanted. "Let's hurry to Cerulean City!" Kasumi sighed, muttering to herself. _Why…?_ N reached his hand out to Satoshi to help him up. Shigeru swore to himself when Satoshi took his hand.

_ Why didn't I think of helping him?_ Shigeru thought to himself. _Because my pride is at stake._ He said. Satoshi tapped Shigeru's shoulder.

"What now?" Shigeru grunted. Satoshi bowed apologetically to Shigeru and apologized. Shigeru smirked. "Aah, don't worry about it." He said. Satoshi straightened himself and linked arms with Shigeru, pulling him towards the town. N brought up the back of the line.

Shigeru didn't find anything really special about Cerulean City, but Satoshi seemed to like it a lot. So Shigeru sucked it up and didn't say anything. Like his mother told him multiple times_, if you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all! _

The group stopped by a cafe Takeshi and Satoshi went inside to get snacks while Shigeru, N, and Kasumi sat at different tables on the café's patio. Soon, Satoshi trotted outside and went up to N. He held out a little box to him. N took it slowly and scanned it.

"I bought it, there are chocolates inside!" Satoshi said cheerfully. N glanced over at Shigeru who was watching them from the corner of his eye. N turned to Satoshi.

"You know… Shigeru might like one of these." N commented. Satoshi tilted his head.

"He would?" He asked. N nodded.

"Why don't you go buy him one too?" N suggested. Satoshi thought, and nodded.

"Yea, I'll go get one for him!" He said.

"Don't tell him it was my idea though." N said. Satoshi acknowledged that and walked back into the café. N smirked and waved the box at Shigeru. Shigeru replied with a mean stare. Takeshi came out and passed Shigeru a cake, Kasumi some cookies, and more chocolate for N.

"Aah, thanks." N said. Takeshi grinned happily and walked over to Kasumi's table. Satoshi came back out with another box and held it out to Shigeru. Shigeru eyed it, and snatched it from him.

"Thanks." He said. Satoshi nodded cheerfully, and plopped himself into a seat next to him. N eyed the two of them talk. Kasumi slid over to sit next to N.

"Nice going." She told him. N shrugged.

"Just doing what I can." He replied. Takeshi came and sat on the other side of N. he casually tried wrapping his arm around N, but N slapped his arm away. Takeshi quickly withdrew his arm and acted like nothing happened. Kasumi continued to look at Satoshi and Shigeru. N noticed a distant look in her eyes.

"Something wrong?" N asked her. Kasumi's eyes came back to earth.

"Huh? Oh, yea, I'm fine!" She laughed nervously. N gave her as suspicious look. _Yea right._

"Really! I..." Kasumi's voice trailed off. She placed her head onto her hands. "No, it's not fine." She admitted. Takeshi peered over N's shoulder.

"Still like him huh?" He asked. Kasumi nodded.

"Like who?" N asked, looking back and forth between the two. Takeshi cleared his throat, ready to explain.

"Y'see, when Kasumi, Satoshi, and I journeyed through Kanto a year ago, Kasumi had the hots for Satoshi!"

"It wasn't the hots!" Kasumi yelled. She covered her mouth. Shigeru and Satoshi glanced over to the trio. N made a gesture that said. _Fine! Everything's a -OK!_ Shigeru gave N that suspicious look. Takeshi leaned closer to N's ear.

"Yea, so Kasumi liked Satoshi kun." He whispered.

"And she still does?" N asked. Takeshi nodded. Kasumi was fiercely blushing through her hands. N looked over to her.

"So why are you encouraging Satoshi to be with Shigeru?" N asked her.

"So I can get over him." Kasumi replied shakily. "I like Satoshi kun, but I know he likes Shigeru. I want him to be happiest, and he's always considered me one of his best friends. I don't want to ruin that by trying to get romantic with it all." She explained. N nodded.

"But we may have a slight problem." Takeshi remarked. Kasumi and N looked at him expectantly.

"A problem?" N asked. Takeshi nodded.

"I think Satoshi might be falling for you, Miss N." Takeshi said. N and Kasumi were too surprised to correct him.

"What?" Kasumi asked worriedly.

"On our way here, I saw Satoshi gazing after N." It was a look similar to yours when you look at Satoshi." Takeshi told her. N slammed his head onto the metal table.

"No… That can't be!" N complained. Takeshi folded his arms across his chest.

"I know love when I see it Miss N." He told him.

"I'm a guy." N growled.

"How do you know when someone's in love?" Kasumi asked.

"I'm totally head over heels for Nurse Joy, Officer Jenny, and Miss N!" Takeshi declared. N stood up and whacked Takeshi upside the head.

"I am not a woman!" N told him firmly. Takeshi laughed nervously and rubbed his head. Kasumi sighed.

"You're such a flirt." She remarked. Takeshi grinned. N flopped back into his seat irritably.

"This is all wrong." He said. "Satoshi can't be in love with me, Takeshi shouldn't think I'm a girl-"He was interrupted by Takeshi stroking his hair.

"But your hair is so long…" Takeshi observed.

"I know. I've been growing it out since I was little." N growled. Kasumi placed her head onto the table.

"We have to fix this." She said. "We have to keep pushing those two together." N and Takeshi agreed.

_Author's note-_

_Hope that wasn't too confusing. Well, here's the chart of who loves who and whatnot._

_Shigeru likes Satoshi_

_Satoshi supposedly likes N and Shigeru_

_Kasumi likes Satoshi_

_Takeshi likes N_

_N likes Toya, who's back in Unova_

_Is it a little clearer now? OK then. I'll try to get chapter four posted by next week at the latest. Till then, TTFN, ta ta for now!_


	4. From the Past

_Author's note-_

_Welcome to chapter four of May We Meet Again! i thank everyone who's reviewed, because reading reviews about people liking the story really makes my day! Anyhow, this chapter starts off with Reshiram, then goes to N and Kasumi. It stays with Kasumi most of the time. And forthose of you who are all for Satoshi and N, that starts close to the end. Hope this is good enough, enjoy!_

**Chapter four- From the Past**

Reshiram hated to see N sad, it made her sad as well. She knew he wouldn't be truly happy without the boy he loved back in Unova. So she called upon her old friend for counsel. She flew to Johto to meet him.

She recognized the black lightning dragon right away. The two have known each other for hundreds of years. She landed next to him.

_How is he, the hero of ideals?_ Reshiram asked. Zekrom nodded.

_ He is fine, but he has not slept in days. He has been searching Unova for N. I hate to see him suffer so. _Zekrom said. May I ask how the hero of truth is? Reshiram nodded.

_He's also fine. But I know he won't be happy until he is with Toya Kun again._ Reshiram told him.

_ Aye, I believe that too._ Zekrom agreed. His voice was gruff, and strong. The dragons stood in silence, unsure of what to do.

N is with an old friend from Kanto. I think his unhappiness will be delayed if he is with Satoshi Kun. Reshiram said.

_Satoshi, that kid who aims to be the Pokémon master?_ Zekrom chuckled. Reshiram smiled and nodded. _A cheerful lad he is._ Zekrom commented.

_Indeed._ Reshiram agreed. _So, what do we do about Toya and N?_ She asked. Zekrom tilted his head, thinking.

_ I think it may be wise to bring Toya to Kanto. _Zekrom said after a moment of silence. Reshiram nodded.

_If he is willing, that is._ She added.

_He will be._ Zekrom assured.

Vermillion City crept N out. He wasn't sure why, but something in the air sent chills down his spine. Shigeru looked over and snickered.

"Scared are we?" He asked jokingly. "Nothing here to be afraid of."

"I'm not scared." N protested.

"Your posture and face says otherwise." Shigeru remarked. N ignored him and joined Kasumi and Takeshi.

"Something's wrong." Kasumi commented. N nodded.

"You feel it too?" N asked. Kasumi nodded. Takeshi looked over to them, confused.

"Feel what?" He asked. Kasumi shrugged.

"I honestly don't know, some weird sense is telling me something's wrong." She replied. N agreed. Satoshi and Shigeru joined the trio.

" Isn't Vermillion City great?" Satoshi asked happily. Kasumi and N looked sick. Shigeru snorted.

"So N's contagious I see?" He asked Kasumi. She glared back at him.

"I'm gonna find someone to battle!" Satoshi declared. He marched off towards the gym. Shigeru waved to Kasumi, N, and Takeshi before starting after Satoshi.

"Want to watch his match?" Takeshi asked N. N shook his head.

"I take no interest in battles." He replied. Takeshi gave him what could've been a wink…? And left after Shigeru. Kasumi sighed.

"Just us again huh?" She asked. N nodded.

"I'm getting tired of this weird feeling; I'm going to find the source." N said. He looked around, and pushed past Kasumi.

"Hey, don't leave me behind!" Kasumi called before taking after him. She followed him past the Pokémon Center, onto the docks, and in front of the S.S. Anne. Kasumi had a suspicious look on her face. "N, why are we here?" She asked. N shrugged.

"Instinct." He said. He began to walk on board, when Kasumi grabbed his wrist and pulled him back.

"What's wrong with you? We can't go on without a ticket or pass!" She hissed. N pondered her words, and turned to her.

"So where do we get a ticket or pass?" He asked. Kasumi shrugged. He looked back up at the ship.

"If we can't get on without a ticket…" Kasumi said. "I suppose we could-"

"Sneak on?" N interrupted. "Brilliant idea Kasumi chan!" Kasumi shook her head in protest, but N took her wrist and dragged her down the docks to where cargo was being loaded onto the ship. Kasumi leaned in to N's ear.

"That's not what I meant." She whispered. "And what do you plan to do? Hide in a crate?"

"That's not half bad." N replied. Kasumi smacked her forehead. _Aah, baka!_ She scolded herself for giving him another crazy idea. N began lifting lids off crates to see if anything was in them. He found two empty ones.

"Hey Kasumi chan," He whispered. "Get in this one." He pointed to the slightly smaller crate. Kasumi shook her head.

"No, bad idea N!" She replied. N shrugged and climbed into the second crate. Kasumi called him an idiot, and looked around. Slowly, she climbed into the empty crate and placed the lid securely, but loose enough so she could lift it to get out. She heard footsteps come towards the box.

"Just a couple more!" One voice called.

"Great!" Another responded. "We gotta take off with this stuff before anyone gets suspicious." The other sailor agreed. Kasumi yelped when her crate was lifted off the ground. She slapped her hand over her mouth, hoping the sailor didn't hear her, luckily, he didn't. _What are they loading on the ship?_ She asked herself. She would find out when her crate was put on board.

The sailor plunked her crate down onto metal flooring. It was hard enough keeping herself quiet, much less bumping her head onto the lid and having it pop off. When the footsteps faded, Kasumi quietly removed the lid and poked her head out. No one was there.

"Hey N, no one's here now." She said, scanning the dim room for N's crate. There was no answer. Kasumi hopped out of the box. She looked around. "N?" She began flipping lids off crates to find his_. He must've been carried off somewhere else!_ She realized. She stood up, shaking with panic. How can I find him now? She moaned to herself. She stopped shaking, and took a deep breath to relax.

"Now, let's start with an exit from this room." She said, looking around for a door or something. She saw a trapdoor in the roof, so she walked under it to examine it. She sighed, it looked like it could be easily pushed open, but she wasn't tall enough to reach it. She saw a box, and thought of the simplest, most commonly used trick, dragging a box over so she could open the door.

Kasumi slowly opened the door a little so she could peer through, again, no one in sight. She pushed the door up enough to crawl through. Once up, she placed the door back down, careful not to make much noise. She glanced down both hallways on her sides. Hmm, that hallway seems safer. She thought. She sighed, and began walking down the hallway on her right.

Kasumi soon came upon a staircase, she heard gruff voices laughing and talking loudly. She caught on to the faint smell of alcohol. Disgusted with the scent, she covered her nose and kept walking. She entered a bigger room, Kasumi glanced around, no one or anything was in the room. She stepped in, and the lights flicked off.

_ I wish we never got on this stupid ship. _Kasumi thought irritably. She stood for a moment, letting her eyes adjust to the darkness.

"What have we got here, a stowaway?" A ruff voice asked. Kasumi froze, and turned to the voice.

_ I recognize that voice. _Kasumi thought. The lights switched back on. Kasumi rubbed her eyes. Standing before her was a familiar face, Lt. Surge. He snickered.

"Been a while Kasumi, gym leader of Cerulean City." Lt. Surge greeted. Kasumi tried saying hello, but her mouth felt like it was sewed shut. Lt. Surge pulled out a poke ball and out can a Magnemite. It sparked, and used flash, blinding Kasumi. She felt another spark go up through her body.

"So, what brings you here, Kasumi?" Lt. Surge asked. Magnemite sent another shock through her body, and her vision began fading.

"Kasumi chan!" Kasumi heard N's voice call out to her, but she blacked out before responding.

N watched Kasumi collapse in horror. He looked up to Lt. Surge, giving him a mean look. Lt. Surge pretended to look scared.

"Oo, tough guy huh?" He laughed. "I doubt you could come close to beating me, Lt. Surge! The best when it comes to electric Pokémon!" N instinctively grabbed for a Poke ball, only to realize, he had none. He swore, Zorua was back at the Plasma castle for all he knew, and so were the rest of his friends. Lt. Surge laughed again.

"You came unarmed? How foolish are you?" He chuckled. N backed away, but remembering Kasumi, he knew he couldn't leave her. Lt. Surge followed N's glance to Kasumi.

"Yea, you can't abandon a friend right?" he asked, clearly entertained by the situation. "But don't worry; I can take good care of her. If you leave now, I'll spare you." N began to panic; this reminded him of back at the castle, before Reshiram took him here.

_ "What a worthless tool you are." Ghetsis growled. N averted his eyes, unable to look Ghetsis in the eyes. Ghetsis turned to Toya and Toko._

_ "Hah, if N isn't strong enough to take care of you, I'll do it myself!" Ghetsis threw his Hydreigon's Poke ball down. Toya sent out his Serperior. N tried meeting Toko's eyes to send her the message to flee. Toko ignored him and encouraged Toya to kick Ghetsis's butt. Ghetsis smirked, and ordered Hydreigon to use dragon pulse. Toya countered with hyper beam. N backed up the stairs behind him. When the two Pokémon's forces met, they exploded, destroying everything in the throne room, and sent everyone flying. The last thing N remembered was the rush being dropped._

Lt. Surge laughed again, not losing interest in the situation. N shook the memory out of his head. He started conversing with Magnemite, convincing it not to shock N as he crept up to the unconscious Kasumi. Lt. Surge barked at Magnemite to use thunder shock, but its attention was locked onto N's story about an Ampharos he met once. Magnemite enjoyed it, and seemed to smile. Lt. Surge's face got red, and shouted at Magnemite to finish N off. Magnemite shook its head, and began storing energy. N picked Kasumi up quickly and backed away. Just as Magnemite released the electricity, the ship's roof exploded. N held Kasumi close to protect her from the blast. As the raining metal stopped, N looked up. Two dragons stood above him.

"Zekrom and Reshiram!" He said, relieved. Reshiram nodded, and gestured to Zekrom. Zekrom knelt down, and a figure leapt off. N placed Kasumi down, and stood up.

"Toya…?" He asked. The brunette nodded cheerfully. N smiled, and ran over to the boy and hugged him tightly. Toya gasped for breath, and hugged N back. Behind them, Kasumi sat up, rubbing her head.

"Alright N, this idea was completely stupid, and I hope you're happy." She muttered. She looked up at the dragons, and her jaw dropped.

"Are you kidding me?" She asked herself. N slowly let Toya go and turned to Kasumi.

"Kasumi chan, this is my… friend." He said to her. He pushed Toya out from behind him. "Toya kun, this is Kasumi." Kasumi stood up, shaking a little from the shocks she got. She walked over to the boys and greeted Toya.

"And who are these… lovely dragons?" She asked N.

I go by the name Zekrom. The black one said gruffly.

I am Reshiram. The white one greeted softly. Kasumi nodded to them, and remembered something.

"Hey N, suppose Satoshi is-"

"Done battling? Yea, I suppose so." N interrupted. He smiled down at Toya, and Kasumi followed them off the ship. A small crowd was gathered around the docks. Kasumi sighed.

"N, this is what happens when people sneak on ships." She told him. N laughed nervously. Takeshi and Shigeru ran up to them from the crowd.

"What the heck you guys?" Shigeru asked irritably.

"We were worried!" Takeshi continued. Kasumi assured them they were fine. Satoshi came up from the crowd, and froze when he saw N, and the boy standing up against him.

_Author's note-_

_... O yea, this is nuts, Lt. Surge on the S.S Anne again, but just so you guys can relax, he was just on, being a stupid jerk. Apparently, he was bored from everything being so lame. And he escaped after Reshiram and Zekrom blew the ship's roof off. Imagine the bill for that thing. And here comes Toya, and Satoshi immediately recognizes how close the two are standing. That has to mean something! All of the love drama begins next time, so be a little more patient guys, I'm sorry! Please let me know what you think, good or bad! I'd appreciate it!_


	5. The Only Thing That Matters Now

_Author's note-_

_Hello and welcome favored readers! Sorry about the long wait for this chapter, I have an excuse. I was almost finished with the chapter. I went on to finish it, and I couldn't find the file which held every chapter on it. Nowhere, it wasn't anywhere! I was so depressed I almost gave up writing it, but thought how stupid that would be. I wouldn't want to quit when there was one chapter to be done. So I rewrote chapter five. Now the only place the whole story can be found is here on , great story huh?_

_But anyhow and who, this is chapter five, the final chapter may I add. So please enjoy, and see you at the end!_

**Chapter Five- All That Matters now is the Present**

Satoshi hated that brunette the first time he saw him. He was standing so close to N, and don't forget he was also holding N's hand. Satoshi found out the kid's name was Toya. Stupid name. But as much as Satoshi hated Toya, something small inside said you're better than this. Satoshi knew he never truly hated someone, so he could've agreed with that small voice.

But Satoshi liked N. From the moment they met, N came up to Pikachu and scratched behind its ears. Saying how cute Pikachu was. Satoshi guessed one reason he felt so close to N was his love for Pokémon. Even though Satoshi loved battling, and N didn't, Satoshi felt that love for Pokémon that took up most of his being.

" Something wrong Satoshi kun?" Satoshi felt Shigeru tap his shoulder. Satoshi shook his head.

"I'm fine." Satoshi's voice sounded a little hoarse. Shigeru didn't believe him. He had that distant look directed to N again. Shigeru hated that longing look in Satoshi's eyes more than N, which was saying something.

"If you need anything," Shigeru told Satoshi. "I'll do my best to help, whatever it may be." Shigeru let out a quiet sigh, and began walking behind Satoshi. Satoshi's lips curved into a faint grin. He looked back to Shigeru and his lips curved into a full smile.

"I'll remember that!" He said cheerfully. Shigeru returned his smile. The group headed out of Vermillion City, in the usual formation, Kasumi and Takeshi in one front corner, Toya and N horizontal from them, with Satoshi and Shigeru trailing behind.

"Hey Toya," N began to say to Toya. "How have you been?" Toya shrugged.

"Eh… Can't complain." He replied.

"Yea right." N snorted. Toya's hand tightened around N's.

"Nothing to worry about, OK?" Toya smiled up at N. N smiled back. Kasumi leaned into Takeshi's ear.

"Hey Takeshi, what happened at the Vermillion City gym?" She asked him. Takeshi laughed nervously.

"Well… Shigeru and I followed Satoshi into the gym. There were a ton of trainers, so Satoshi got pumped up and battled every one of them. Nothing special really." Takeshi explained.

"Has Shigeru's and Satoshi's romantic relationship gone farther yet?" Kasumi asked. Takeshi shrugged.

"How should I know?" He asked. Kasumi resisted the urge to pummel his head into his chest. Kasumi eyed N and his new little friend, Toya. _I hope Satoshi won't advance on N, since N and Toya seem so close._ She thought. She casually glanced over her shoulder to Satoshi and Shigeru. The two were going back and forth between what Pokémon is the best. N looked over his shoulder as well and shouted to them that every Pokémon was the best in their own way.

Takeshi agreed with Kasumi when she said Shigeru and Satoshi like each other, but his sense said Satoshi was more for N than Shigeru. That might be a problem, seeing N liked Toya. He scratched his head in frustration. _Why must everything be so complicated!?_

The sun began to set. Shigeru jogged up to Kasumi and Takeshi.

"Hey, are we camping out here for the night?" He asked. N overheard them.

"We can't stay out here!" He told them. Everyone gave him a strange look. "Or at least, not without the Pokémon's permission! I'll go ask!" N walked into a grove of trees to ask permission to rest there for the night. Shigeru stifled a laugh.

"Ask permission? That's one of the stupidest things I ever heard!" He chuckled. Toya looked over at Satoshi, who looked a little lonely. He walked over to him.

"Hum… How are you?" Toya asked awkwardly. Satoshi shrugged. He looked a little frustrated. "Is something wrong?" Toya asked. Satoshi hesitated, and then shook his head.

"I'm fine, thank you." Satoshi replied. He then walked away to talk to Kasumi and Takeshi. Toya looked after him with a concerned look on his face.

"You don't seem to be okay." Toya remarked quietly. Not long after, N came back from the trees.

"The Pokémon have agreed to let us camp here tonight." He told everyone. Kasumi and Takeshi began setting up for dinner, while Shigeru sat and commented on how he hated vegetables and fruits.

"You hate everything though." Kasumi retorted. Shigeru grunted and kept giving them distracting looks. N sat down on the grass next to Toya. Toya pulled out two poke balls from his shoulder bag.

"You left your Pokémon behind." Toya said, urging N to take the balls. N gave Toya a grateful look and took the balls. A Sigilyph and Darmanitan came out from them.

"Maka, Sigilyph! I'm glad you two are doing well!" N greeted them happily. The Pokémon were happy to see him as well. Satoshi walked over to them and pulled out his Pokedex.

"Darmanitan and Sigilyph… They're from Unova right?" Satoshi asked. N nodded.

"Maka's been with me since I was small, and I met Sigilyph when I first started my journey." N replied. Satoshi sat down next to N and stroked Maka. N suddenly felt awkward.

"Oi Satoshi kun!" Shigeru called from his front row seat of the make shift kitchen. "Do you like carrots?"

"What?" Satoshi called back questioningly. Shigeru rolled his eyes.

"Do- you- like- carrots?" Shigeru repeated, a little slower and louder. Satoshi nodded in response. Kasumi laughed at Shigeru.

"See Shigeru, I told you!" She said.

"Satoshi kun likes almost every food." Takeshi added. Shigeru muttered to himself about how he hates carrots.

"All of you seem pretty close." Toya commented. N nodded.

"They sure do." He agreed. Satoshi didn't like the way N said that. Saying _they_ instead of _we_ made it sound as if he wasn't their friend. N leaned closer to Toya.

"Where's Zorua, might I ask?" He asked. Toya shrugged sadly.

"I couldn't find her. She ran off somewhere after my battle with Ghetsis." Toya said. "But I'm positive she's OK, she's tough!" He added quickly. N nodded hesitantly.

"Once I go back to Unova, I'll find her." He said. Satoshi frowned.

"Go back to Unova?" Satoshi asked. N smiled and nodded.

"Of course I'm going to go back, it's my home! And it's Toya's home as well." N responded. "By the way, I've yet to meet your mother." He told Toya. Toya laughed nervously.

"Why, did you want to meet her?" Toya asked. N shrugged.

"Just a thought." He replied.

"Hey boys!" Kasumi called to the trio. "Dinner's almost ready, come on over and be social with others!"

"I don't need to be social with everyone here!" N protested. Kasumi stuck her tongue out at him.

"She seems… nice enough." Toya said. N snorted. Satoshi glanced over at Shigeru again. Kasumi smiled as she brought several plates of food to Satoshi, N, and Toya. The three thanked her. Shigeru reluctantly took a plate from Takeshi and marched over to Satoshi and sat down. Satoshi gave him a weird look.

"What, something wrong Satoshi kun?" Shigeru asked. Satoshi shook his head and turned to his food. Kasumi walked back to the table and sat with Takeshi. The two gym leaders chuckled at the sight of Shigeru and N bickering back and forth.

After the group finished the meal, Toya offered to help clean up with Kasumi and Takeshi, and left Shigeru, Satoshi, and N on the grass. N stretched out and sighed.

"I'll help out too." He said, standing up and following Toya. Satoshi began to stand up, when Shigeru placed his hand on Satoshi's shoulder.

"Mind if we have a talk?" Shigeru asked.

"Aah, yea, that's fine." Satoshi replied. Shigeru stood up and beckoned Satoshi to follow him into the nearby grove of trees.

"Hey Satoshi, can I ask you something?" Shigeru asked, his back still turned from Satoshi. Satoshi nodded.

"Yea, what is it?" Satoshi asked. Shigeru spun to face him. His hair blocked the moon's light from hitting his face, making a shadow across his forehead and eyes. Satoshi swore he saw a faint blush on Shigeru's cheeks.

"Satoshi… I uh," Shigeru paused. Satoshi blushed, noticing Shigeru didn't add the normal honorific to his name. "Satoshi, would you consider going out with me?" Shigeru asked bluntly. Satoshi's jaw dropped slightly. He laughed nervously and cleared his throat.

"Aha… Aah, I-"Satoshi scratched the back of his neck, trying to find the right words. He shook his head slowly. "Shigeru, I already have someone else I like." Satoshi said blankly. He couldn't believe himself, all this time he knew he had those feelings for Shigeru! Why did he just reject him? Shigeru let out a sigh, Satoshi couldn't tell if he was angry or sad. Maybe he was both.

"I see." Shigeru said. His head dropped. Satoshi stepped forward to look into his eyes, but Shigeru waved him away. His feelings jumbled up and hurt, Satoshi turned to walk away.

_ Damn it! What just happened?_ Satoshi asked himself. He stopped to collect his thoughts. Shigeru just asked him to date him, which was clear. Satoshi rejected him. Why? It was N. Satoshi couldn't get N's face out of his head, Satoshi felt his heart race when N sat close to him. Satoshi smiled when he thought of how caring and gentle N was. How much he loved Pokémon, even more than Satoshi did himself. Satoshi loved Pokémon more than anything.

Anyway, back to Shigeru. Shigeru was clearly disappointed by Satoshi's rejection. Satoshi had never seen Shigeru look disappointed. He was always smiling, and or picking on Satoshi. Satoshi liked Shigeru that way, the way Shigeru teased him. It was a thing since they were children. Shigeru made fun of Satoshi, but always had a smile on his face, even though sometimes Satoshi barely saw it. Satoshi knew then that Shigeru wasn't just being mean. It was a great feeling to have Shigeru around. And Satoshi regretted rejecting Shigeru like that. But he knew he had greater feelings for N at that moment. Satoshi grinned to himself, and strode off to find N.

"Hey Satoshi Kun!" Takeshi called to Satoshi. Satoshi stopped to face him.

"Yea Takeshi, what's up?" Satoshi asked.

"Kasumi got worried about you, Shigeru, N, and Toya. Where were you?" Takeshi asked back.

"I was with Shigeru." Satoshi replied. "I didn't know N and Toya san went out as well." Takeshi scratched the back of his head.

"Well, Kasumi told me to wait here. She went to find everyone." He said.

"I'll go help her!" Satoshi said, with a desire to find N first. He turned and headed down a small path through the tree grove.

"I'll be here then!" he heard Takeshi call. Satoshi marched down the grassy path, looking back and forth for any sign of N. The path soon ended, opening up to a larger field, much like the one Shigeru and Satoshi were in. Satoshi zeroed in on a willow tree in the center of the field, and his heart almost dropped dead.

N was bent over slightly, and Toya up on his toes. Sharing a kiss.

Satoshi's head dropped, just as Shigeru's had. Satoshi understood the sinking feeling in his chest, the rejection crawling into his heart. It almost made Satoshi feel dead. He felt someone watching him from behind. Satoshi looked behind him. Kasumi stood frozen, looking satisfied, or until she met Satoshi's sad gaze. Satoshi dragged his feet over to Kasumi. She gave him a worried look. Satoshi felt hot tears begin to boil in his eyes. He quickly reached out and hugged Kasumi. Kasumi hugged back assuredly. Satoshi smiled weakly. The great thing about Kasumi, she was a great and trusting friend. One would feel free to show any emotion in front of her, and she wouldn't laugh, she'd make things better with something like a hug, or a joke. A real corny joke to be exact.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Kasumi asked after a moment of silence. Satoshi dropped his head onto her shoulder. His answer was muffled.

"I don't like Toya." Satoshi replied bluntly. Kasumi giggled.

"That's real childish you know." She told him. Satoshi sighed.

"C'mon, you weren't really in love with N, were you?" Kasumi asked. Satoshi nodded. Kasumi stroked the back of Satoshi's head as he silently cried_. If only he thought of me that way._ Kasumi thought sadly. She shook her head. _No! I don't need to feel sorry for myself; I promised I'd make Satoshi happy, whoever it is he wants to be with._

"Hey Kasumi?" Satoshi got her attention.

"Yea, what is it?" Kasumi asked. Satoshi hesitated before answering.

"Have you seen Shigeru?" Satoshi asked. Kasumi looked at him in surprise.

"Yea, I saw him moping around, closer to the campsite… Hey, where are you going?" Kasumi responded as Satoshi pushed away and began to walk. Satoshi stopped for a moment to respond.

"I need to see Shigeru." He said. He continued back to the campsite. Kasumi stood in a daze for a moment before coming back to her senses. She smiled.

_ I guess everything's going alright. She_ thought. Someone tapped her shoulder. Kasumi yelped in surprise and turned. N gave her a questioned look.

"Did it work?" N asked. Kasumi gave him a confused look before she understood.

"Oh yea, I think it did." She replied. "Umm, were you serious about that kiss, or was it just for show…?" Kasumi asked N. N blushed.

"It might've been for real…" He replied sheepishly. Kasumi crossed her arms over her chest and gave him an expectant look. N rolled his eyes. "Alright, kissing Toya is one of the best things I might've ever done." He admitted. Kasumi smiled.

"Then… everything has gone the way I had planned." She said before turning from N. She began to walk back to the camp.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" N asked. Kasumi smirked, but didn't respond. "Hey Kasumi! I'm talking to you!" N called.

Shigeru slumped against a tree. His head bent low so no one would see his face. Stained with wet hot tears. Shigeru never let anyone see him cry. But he was willing to let one person see stupid emotions like that. Satoshi, the jerk that rejected him. Shigeru wiped his eyes. _Stupid jerk, he wasn't the one for me anyways._ Shigeru told himself repeatedly. Shigeru let out a frustrated sigh, and heard footsteps, crunching leaves and coming closer to Shigeru. Shigeru didn't look up, just placed his head onto his hand to look bored. The person behind him bent over and hugged him from behind.

"What's the big idea huh? Leave me alone!" Shigeru yelled, turning to face the person. He met eyes with Satoshi, who looked like he had his fair share of tears as well. Satoshi didn't let go of Shigeru. Shigeru bit his lip nervously, unsure of what to say next.

"I'm sorry." Satoshi said.

"For what?" Shigeru asked grumpily. Satoshi looked away for a moment, and then returned to Shigeru.

"I was wrong to reject you. I… I like you, more than anyone else. I realize that now." Satoshi replied shakily. Shigeru hesitated, but then pulled Satoshi into a tight embrace.

"So we can be together then?" Shigeru asked. He felt Satoshi nod. Shigeru smiled, and drew away from Satoshi, but still close to his face. Satoshi blushed as Shigeru leaned in and gave him a gentle kiss. Satoshi smiled faintly. _I love you, Shigeru._

_Satoshi,_ Shigeru thought, _I'll always love you more than anything, anyone. You can count on it._

_Author's note-_

_Dadada! The end, the worst words in all the world!_

_Hope the ending wasn't too cheesy (yet another word I hate, don't ask why.) But I'm sure at least most of you enjoyed it... Right? Let me know what you thought in a review. All comments, questions, concerns, whatever and etc. Thanks for reading everyone!_


End file.
